Not A Typical Day
by chiefsexecutiveofficer
Summary: "Everything seemed perfect. Too perfect. And when things go too well you know something bad is coming your way." Rated T for a few curse words. Oneshot.


_**Blood**_.

It was everywhere.

Whether the blood was mine or someone else's could be something I may never figure out. I should have known this was going to happen. Everything seemed perfect. Too perfect. And when things go too well you know something bad is coming your way. The question is when it will happen. It could have been last week or maybe even tomorrow. But today was the day.

**~~Flashback~~**

-_Beep beep_-

Ichigo scowled and looked at Rukia "Another one?"

"That seems to be the case," Rukia replied, failing to keep herself from grinning at her orange haired friend's trademark scowl.

Ichigo yawned and said "I hope this battle is actually challenging. We've been fighting too many weaklings lately."

With that, Ichigo put his Soul Badge to his chest and turned into a Shinigami while Rukia ate a Mod Soul Pill. "Chappy take care of Ichigo's body," Rukia said to her body that was now possessed by the Mod Soul named Chappy.

"Pweased to do so," Chappy cheerfully replied.

Ichigo scowled again and leapt out of his bedroom window, landing in the dumpster. Rukia gracefully leapt down and helped Ichigo out of the dumpster. Ichigo glanced at Rukia while he brushed off his clothes and said "Not a word". Rukia just grinned. Both Shinigami then proceeded to the dot shown on Rukia's phone. As they got closer, Rukia noticed there were more and more dots appearing in the general area. She quickly informed Ichigo of this even knowing he would not really care how many Hollow were there. Ever since he had learned Bankai and saved Rukia from execution, he had acquired a cocky attitude which Rukia had duly and warily noted. She knew that the more full of themselves someone is, the harder they fall.

By the time Rukia and Ichigo arrived at their destination, Rukia's phone displayed dozens of blinking dots. "Okay Ichigo, here's the battle plan. I will go behind that group-" Rukia started.

"Yeah yeah cut the crap let's just go. This battle might actually be interesting" Ichigo said before flash-stepping to the nearest Menos and cutting it down.

Rukia sighed and released her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, before leaping in to help Ichigo. The battle proceeded as normal except this time the enemy managed to land a few hits on each Shinigami. It was ordinary, that is, until one of the Menos shot a Cero at an inattentive Ichigo.

Rukia jumped in the way to block the Cero but could not block the entire attack and was sent hurtling into the nearest skyscraper with astonishing force. Ichigo flash-stepped to where Rukia had impacted with the building to see that her body was badly burned.

"Ichigo I need to call for backup," Rukia said in the loudest voice she could manage, which was barely a whisper.

"No," Ichigo said, with a determined look on his face.

"W-what? Ichigo-"

"I said no. I can handle this on my own."

"Ichigo you can't-"

"I can Rukia! You know I can! You just keep on thinking that I am getting too strong. It's almost like you're scared of me!" Ichigo yelled.

With this last statement, Rukia realized that Ichigo was right. She was scared. Of the Menos threatening to end their lives. Of her own weakness. And most of all she was scared of Ichigo's power.

"If you would just believe in me I think I could become even stronger! Strong enough for both of us!" Ichigo continued, sounding very determined.

"I don't need your protection Strawberry! I can fend for myself just fine thanks! And whose fault is it I'm hurt right now? That's right it's yours because you have to just charge into every battle!" Rukia said as she struggled to get up.

Ichigo was silent and Rukia could see how much pain she had caused Ichigo with these words.

Rukia finally managed to stand and said, "Ichigo… I'm sorry…" She reached a hand out to put it on his shoulder, but he gently but forcefully knocked it out of the way.

"Stay here. I'm going to kill all these damn Menos even if it kills me. And don't call for backup." Ichigo knew that this last sentence was a waste of his breath. He knew that once Rukia said she was going to do something, she would do it. It was just the way she was.

Ichigo flash-stepped back out to the battlefield and yelled "Ban-kai!"

Rukia flash-stepped to the ground and began to use kidou to heal her burns. She watched as Ichigo cut down more and more Menos and felt her fear of him lessen. As Ichigo continued the battle, Rukia thought, _Even Tousen would be able to see that this is a losing battle_. This thought made Rukia smile, but she quickly refocused on the task of her kidou healing.

Ichigo kept cutting down Menos; however for each one he killed another was there to take its place. Rukia's concentration was broken when she heard a yell of pain that sounded like Ichigo. Rukia glanced at her phone to see that there was no reply yet on backup. What Rukia saw when she looked towards the spot she heard Ichigo yell from was the most frightening thing she could imagine. It was a figure that looked like the Kurosaki Ichigo she knew however she could feel there was something different about him. His reiatsu had changed.

When Ichigo turned to look at Rukia she gasped, and simultaneously Seireitei replied that backup was on its way. Ichigo had a mask. A Hollow mask. Rukia's brain was working too hard trying to figure out what was going on to see that Ichigo if he was still even Ichigo, was actually cutting down more Menos and dramatically lowering their numbers. Before long, "Ichigo" had killed every last Hollow. That was when "Ichigo" turned to face Rukia and flash-stepped in front of her. Rukia was startled by "Ichigo's" speed.

"What's on yo-" Rukia started. She was interrupted by a sharp pain in her arm. Rukia grimaced in pain wondering what happened. Her question was answered when she looked at her arm to see Tensa Zangetsu in her arm.

"Ichi…go… What…?" Rukia said in disbelief.

"I am not Ichigo. Don't dare compare me to such a weakling," "Ichigo" said in response.

Rukia grabbed Sode no Shirayuki and attempted to slash "Ichigo", but failed and her arm felt like it exploded when Tensa Zangetsu was forced out of her wound.

"Ha! Is that all you've got midget Shinigami?" "Ichigo" exclaimed cockily.

Rukia grimaced and prayed that backup would arrive soon. Sure enough, backup arrived however it seemed that the Captain Commander had only sent one high-seated Shinigami with the rest being mere trainees. Rukia was happy to see that Renji was sent to help out even though she didn't want Renji to have to fight Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled as he flash-stepped behind "Ichigo" and attempted to slash his back unsuccessfully. "Ichigo" blocked Renji's attack and snickered.

"Getsuga… Tenshou!" "Ichigo" yelled forcefully.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled as she saw Renji collide with other Shinigami before colliding with a house. The impact caused the house to break and debris to fall on Renji. Rukia attempted to run to where Renji was but she was stopped by "Ichigo". "Ichigo… I know you're still in there. You have to be… Please… stop…" Tears streamed down Rukia's face as she said, "You can't give this bastard control of your body…"

"Ichigo" slashed Rukia across the chest and yelled triumphantly, "Ichigo no longer exists! I've won the battle for his body!"

Rukia's breath was coming in short, painful gasps now. "I…chigo… Please… win back your body… for us… for your pride…"

This earned Rukia a slap across the face from "Ichigo". "I told you Ichigo doesn't exist- AUGH!" "Ichigo" grabbed his mask and it looked as if he was trying to rip it off his face.

"You... can do it… Ichigo…" Rukia said.

"Shut up bitch!" "Ichigo" said and stabbed Rukia in the abdomen.

Blood trickled out of Rukia's mouth. As she fell, she saw red hair sticking out of the debris of a house and knew Renji would get out soon. She saw Ichigo regain control of his body and go toward her. He then caught her and gently put her down on the ground. Tears were streaming down his face as he knelt by her, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Rukia… I am so sorry… There is nothing I can do to atone for this. I'll be sent into exile… It looks like Renji is getting up. I have to leave… I can't believe…" Ichigo said, teary-eyed.

Rukia mustered up the strength to reach her hand up to Ichigo's face and stroke his chin. Ichigo gently took hold of Rukia's hand and kept it to his face. "I'm so… sor sorry Rukia" he sobbed.

"Baka… You're getting your tears all over me," Rukia said with a faint smile.

Ichigo managed a smile before kissing Rukia's hand. "Please don't die… Rukia… For me. Don't die." With that, Ichigo flash-stepped away.

**~~End flashback~~**

I'm sorry Ichigo. It doesn't look like I can fulfill your request. At least I fulfilled Kaien-dono's… "Never die alone," had had said.

Rukia closed her eyes as it started to rain and thought about all the people she cared about. Ishida. Chad. Urahara-san. Yoruichi-san. Inoue. Byakuya nee-sama. Ukitake Taichou. Renji. And most of all, Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Goodbye everyone. Live your lives to the fullest. Please, don't blame Ichigo for this. And with that last though, Kuchiki Rukia ceased to live any longer.

_In loving memory,_

_Kuchiki Rukia_


End file.
